Night at the Drivein
by The ultimate Anti-Christ
Summary: Mater and Lightning’s relationship takes a new turn after the first night the drive-in is open. Slash, m/m, oral, anal. If you don't like slash, don't read.


bTitle/b A Night at the Drive-In

Today was the opening day of the drive-in in Radiator Springs. Well, more like the opening night. It had taken a lot of work to update and refurnish the old drive-in, but all of the residents, the old and the new ones, had pulled together to make it work. Since almost winning the Piston Cup Lightning had trying to continue the work he had started of helping the residents of his new home rebuild the once downtrodden town to its former glory.

The old drive-in was completely filled on the opening night. The premier movie was Monster Trucks Inc. Of course Lightning had gone and shared a spot with Sally. She was surprising quiet throughout the movie. Lightning loved to talk during movies, but every time he tried to say something she would give a short answer and go quiet. He gave up after while. About half way through the movie he started to get bored at the lack of commentary and started watching the other couples at the theatre. Looking behind him he could see Flo and Ramone, and next to them Doc and Sheriff. On the other side Luigi and Guido were together and right next to him Sarge and Fillmore were together. He couldn't help but chuckle every time he heard Sarge groan when Fillmore was obviously getting a little too cuddly. And then there was Mater.

Mater was just on the other side of Sally. He was all by himself and Lightning felt a pang of guilt for not going with him instead of Sally. But the rusty old tow truck seemed to be enjoying himself and Lightning felt a little less guilty.

When the movie ended the cars honked their horns and revved their engines in appreciation of the movie and started to make for the exits.

"You ready to go?" Lightning nudged Sally with his tire to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm ready to go stickers." She nudged him back playfully and followed him towards the exit.

The exits were small and few, so lines had started to form. Lightning quietly waited in line with Sally, who was starring at the stars. Living in the city, Lightning had never really gotten to get a good look at the stars. But out in the country he was really starting to appreciate them. As he rotated his view around his gaze fell onto Mater, still staring at the screen, devoid of any cars near him. His friend's strange behavior caught his attention. He decided to investigate.

"I'll be right back Sally."

"Okay." He rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. Obviously he was losing his touch if the sky could tear Sally's attention away from him for so long. He rolled up next to Mater facing the screen.

"Mater?" Mater tore his gaze away from the fading screen to face his best friend.

"Yeah buddy?" Mater was chipper as usual.

"What're you doing? Everyone's leaving?"

"Well I likes to watch movies to the very end. Case there's anythin' special!" Mater diverted his gaze back to the screen.

"Oh okay." Lightning settled next to his friend as the credits continued to roll. With all the cars gone the temperature had begun to drop. Lightning found himself getting cold. He moved closer to Mater, the old tow truck radiating heat. Not quite realizing how close he was until he was leaning against his rusty friend. He closed his eyes and relished the heat and the comfort of being so close to someone.

When Lightning made contact with his side, Mater looked over at his best friend. He tried not to move, not wanting to break the contact. He liked that Lightning was so close to him, it made him feel special. He knew there was a reason he had chosen Lightning to be his friend. Mater slowly leaned into Lightning's touch, not wanting Lightning to break the touch. He looked over his friend, his eyes closed, obviously content. He decided to make the contact a little closer and rotated his front tire to touch Lightning's.

Feeling Mater push against his tire, Lightning knew he had gone too far. He pulled away, his hood growing red. "I'm, I'm sorry Mater. I, I-" Lightning didn't know how to explain. How was he supposed to explain that he wanted to be so, so close with his best friend. He started backing up, trying to move away from his friend. Trying to avoid further humiliation as his hood grew a darker shade of red.

When Lightning pulled away Mater realized he had gone to far. But he was confused that Lightning was apologizing. Why was he apologizing when he was the one who started it? He wanted to apologize, but maybe apologizing to someone who had already started apologizing was a little strange. However, he didn't really even know what Lightning was apologizing for. Nothing had happened, yet. It really confused him and being confusing was a state that Mater didn't like to be in. "Hey buddy!"

Lightning stopped babbling but didn't make eye contact with his best friend. Not realizing how close Mater had moved towards him. He only realized when he felt Mater's bumper rub against his. " 's okay. Yer my bestest friend ain't yah?" Lightning gave him a sheepish smile and leaned into the touch.

Mater smiled when Lightning returned his touch. He moved so he was facing right in front the stock car. Lightning's eyes grew large and he shivered slightly when he felt Mater's breath on his front bumper. He closed his eyes and tow truck leaned forward.

Lightning's eyes snapped open when he felt his friend's lips on his, but only for a second and the touch was gone. He furrowed his brow. That was it? He lightly pushed his lips back towards Mater's and returned his peck. It was Mater's turn to be surprised. He hadn't expected Lightning to return the kiss. He pushed back towards Lightning holding the kiss a little longer. But this time when Mater tried to break it off Lightning made sure the contact didn't break.

He could hear the tow truck's breath hitch. The sound doing strange things to his lower regions. He got a little worried when his friend didn't push back, but couldn't stop a moan when Mater pushed back hungrily. Lightning daringly pushed his tongue against Mater's lips, teasing the lower one, asking for entrance.

Mater could feel Lightning's tongue on his lips, but instead of opening it he pushed his own in the stock car's slightly open mouth. Lightning moaned at the intrusion, sucking on Mater's tongue. Lightning's moans made Mater's drive shaft twitch, making him feel a little embarrassed. It had been a long time since he'd done anything like this.

The kiss finally broke when both cars' air filters begged for oxygen. Lightning's hood was flushed and Mater just smiled. Lightning opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he found that he had nothing to say—for the second time in his life. Mater just gave him a wink and drove around behind him.

Mater relished the slightly confused look on his best friend's face as he drove around him. Completing the position he had taken once before with Lightning he slipped his tow hook under the stock car's frame, hooking onto the axle underneath.

The sudden contact so close to already sensitive areas of his chassis caused Lightning to start. "Mater!" It took Lightning a second to realize that it was only Mater's tow hook that was making contact with his sensitive chassis and before he could respond he was being hauled away backwards by his rear axle. He could hear Mater giggling as he watched himself moving away from the movie screen. He tried to divert his attention from his over responsive undercarriage as Mater pulled him towards the exit.

When Mater finally stopped and let go of his axle Lightning could make out the outlines of piles of salvage—they were at Mater's place. He turned around as fast as he could and drove forward right into Mater's mouth. Pushing his tongue in with the momentum. He could feel Mater smiling into his mouth, and his tongue pushing against his. Lightning breathed heavily as Mater pushed back towards him, pressing him up against a pile of scrap. The red stock car's breathing rapidly increased with the added pressure against his back bumper and Mater's lips full on his.

Any second thoughts that might have been left were gone from Mater's mind as he listened to Lightning moan into the kiss they shared. He could feel Lightning's V8 engine growing hot as they both pushed into the kiss, neither one giving way. Mater watched as Lightning's tailgate rocked up and down with a steady rhythm. A warm feeling buzzed through Mater as it occurred to him that he was the cause of Lightning's excitement. Armed with the knowledge that he could turn his best friend on like this, Mater broke the kiss.

Lightning continued to rock his chassis, touching his quivering erection to the ground. He was amazed by how much Mater's kissing was turning him on. He pouted as Mater's lips left his, gasping for more. "Mater, wha-" Mater silenced him with a quick kiss and a wink. Lightning shivered as Mater began to kiss down his chassis. Stopping at his wheel-well to slide his tongue up and inside his frame. "Oh…oh...Chrysler." The red stock car's breath hitched every time Mater slipped his tongue under his chassis.

Mater smiled into Lightning's back wheel. He tried to keep head level with Lightning's tailgate, but his grinding up and down was hard to keep up with. Mater didn't want Lightning to get his satisfaction from the ground.

It took a second for Lightning to realize that Mater's tongue had left his chassis. He almost screamed as he felt Mater's tongue slide against his shaft. He bit down on his lower lip, tasting paint in this mouth. "Oh god. Oh!…God! Mater, please. Please…don't…stop!" The racecar began to move in a different direction, grinding his tailgate towards Mater's mouth. Lightning became impatient by the fact that Mater's tongue could only reach a portion of his shaft. "Mater…please…take me!" Lightning quickly spit out the last few words, needing his teeth to bite his lower lip to keep back a scream as Mater managed to stretch his tongue to graze the tip of Lightning's cock.

Mater smiled around his tongue. He chuckled as he heard Lightning moan when he removed his tongue from his cock, but relished even more the sound when he pushed his tongue against his entrance. He could feel Lightning tighten up near his tongue. " 's okay. Relax buddy." Mater could see Lightning shaking his body in an aggressive nod. Mater pushed his tongue back against Lightning and pushed his tongue inside.

This time, Lighting couldn't contain his scream. "Mater! Oh…god! Please…more. Oh, oh!" Lightning began rocking between Mater's tongue and the ground. Mater could feel his shaft against the ground and wanted, no needed to do something about it. Pulling his tongue out he took a deep breath, hoisting himself up on top of his best friend. Lightning groaned as he got accustomed to the weight of his heavy friend, compounded with the feeling of his cock trapped under his body. The pressure sinuously pleasurable.

Mater rolled forward enough on Lightning so that his cock was pushed right up against Lightning's entrance. Mater waited for a split-second. Just incase Lightning had any second thoughts. He cared deeply for his newfound friend. And the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him in anyway. Mater could just make out Lightning hissing please, when he thrust in.

Lightning tightened up around Mater's shaft, relishing the feeling of being entered by his best friend. Lightning was trapped between the duel sensations of his cock forcefully trapped between his body and the ground, and the feeling of Mater inside him. He noticed that Mater had been unusually quiet during this time and Lightning was determined to change that.

Mater let out a strangled yell when Lightning tightened his entrance around Mater's cock, almost pushing him over the edge, pressing his tires tightly to Lightning's cab. Being so close Mater quickened his pace. Pushing against something inside of Lightning that sent stars in front of his eyes with every stroke. The two rocked together, those slight shivers tingling across Lightning's frame every time Mater moaned at something he did, simultaneously squeezing him with his tires.

Mater was so close that he pushed harder against his friend driving his friend's cock against the ground for the final time before he came. When he came he tightened up, cinching around Mater pushing him over the edge, cumming inside the stock car.

Lightning tried to laugh when his friend yelled Heehaw when he came, but he was out of breath and all he could was breath heavily and gasp for air. Mater tightened the grip between his tires one last time and rolled off his friend and up next to him. Lightning looked over at his panting friend and leaned next to him, saying nothing. Only feeling a little embarrassed as he could feel Mater's cum in his ass, but ignored it. It could wait till morning.

Mater fell to sleep almost as fast as Lightning did. The two bestest friends cuddled up next to each other in the wee hours of the night.

Lightning awoke groggy eyed. He vaguely remembered the drive-in last night, which would explain why he was so tired and exhausted feeling. But the feeling was replaced by a warm feeling as he remembered being with Mater. He blushed as he remembered the events of last night. It took a second to realize that Mater wasn't with him. He looked around the salvage yard, suddenly feeling abandoned. Mater wouldn't leave him like this would he? It wasn't just a one-night thing was it? Panic tried to settle into his stomach as the idea floated around. No, Mater was his friend. He wouldn't do something like that. But then again, Lightning hadn't expected Mater to be such a great lay either. The panic disappeared when he heard the familiar 'howdy.'

Mater smiled at his bestest friend, looking like he hadn't quite got all the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good mornin' sleeping beauty!" Lightning smiled, remembering his first night in the salvage yard. "Hey buddy! Guess what!" Lightning smiled a quizzical smile, asking him to continue. "I made up ya a poem while I was up this morning." Lightning continued to give his friend a big morning smile. "Roses are red, violets are blue, I love you and…oh wait. Hold on, I had it a minute ago." Lightning laughed. This was the Mater he loved. The one who absolutely loved him, enough to compose terrible poetry after their first night together.

The End


End file.
